Ascenseur : Gravitation
by TheFanne
Summary: Elle s'appelait Elle. Sa sœur s'appelait Elise. Leur meilleure amie s'appelait Colombe. Leur amie d'enfance s'appelait Anouchka. Ce qui les liaient le plus, c'était cette armoire de chêne et de pin, deux clefs dans les serrures, comme deux gardiennes d'un immense secret. Et soudain l'armoire chute. Et elles se retrouvent dans One Piece, séparées en deux duos. Comment se retrouver ?
1. Montée vers l'incroyable

**Aaaaaaaaah… La réécriture. Il était temps. Franchement, si vous avez déjà lu Ascenseur, relisez. Même les prénoms changent. Maude devient Elise, Céleste devient Elle, Annabelle devient Anouchka et Cassandra devient Colombe. Il y a pleins de choses qui changent, vraiment, mais le fond reste le même : c'est quatre filles très différentes les unes des autres qui se retrouvent projetées dans le monde d'One Piece. Je vous laisse voir ce que ça donne désormais, et bien venu aux nouveaux ! Je précise néanmoins que je poste juste après l'écriture du premier chapitre et que de ce fait, la suite risque de tarder un peu, puisqu'elle n'est pas écrite.**

 **Si mes projets d'écriture vous intéresse : Callie_Gou, Wattpad.**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Montée vers l'incroyable_

Elle s'appelait Elle. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, de la même teinte que ses yeux, quelque chose de gracieux dans la démarche, une peau de porcelaine, une bouche telle une cerise, une chute de rein sans fin, des ongles soignés, un rire comme le tintement du cristal. Elle était passionnée de lecture, buvait du café, tournait dans des robes vintage et murmurait à l'oreille de sa sœur.

Sa sœur s'appelait Elise. Agée de dix-sept ans, elle était de trois ans son aînée. Elle aimait la science et la nature. Plus grande et plus formée que sa cadette, elle savait mieux chanter que quiconque à l'orphelinat _Després_ , et parfois, les garçons s'ameutait à sa porte pour la voir enfiler une combinaison colorée en chantant son bonheur à la poussière de sa chambre. Dans ce cas-là, la meilleure amie de sa sœur, qui occupait la chambre dans face, les chassait.

La meilleure amie de sa sœur s'appelait Colombe. C'était une femme de caractère, tout à fait dans la moyenne, tant physiquement que scolairement, mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait été renversante. Passionnée d'audiovisuel, elle avait pour habitude d'ouvrir sa bouche un peu trop pâle pour tout critiquer. Son teint foncé, ses cheveux bruns, ses ongles rongés et ses yeux chocolat chauds, tout s'harmonisait dans sa silhouette, si ce n'est ses lèvres trop pâles.

Leur amie d'enfance s'appelait Anouchka. Son nom était un tant soit peu transparent quant à son physique. Elle était russe. Pâle, des yeux comme de l'eau glacée, grande et fine, elle dépassait presque Elise malgré leurs trois ans de différence. Blonde comme le blé, musclée par la natation et passionnée d'esthétique, elle était en tout point ce qu'on aurait appelé une femme fatale.

Non seulement ces quatre filles étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des beautés inégalables, mais en plus, elles avaient du caractère, elles étaient de celles qui osaient plutôt que de celle qui regardaient de loin se faire les choses, elles étaient insaisissables et elles étaient toutes très liées.

La plus grande preuve de leur lien était cette armoire, une armoire comme peu en avait vu auparavant : une grosse armoire de chêne et de pin, avec des ornements et des serrures dorés, dans lesquelles se trouvaient deux énormes clefs, telles les deux gardiennes d'un immense secret. L'armoire avait été offerte par le père d'Elise et Elle le même jour où il les avait laissées là, seules, devant l'orphelinat, et quelque chose de mystique se dégageait d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'on en savait.

Régulièrement, les jeunes filles rentraient toutes les quatre dans l'armoire, s'asseyaient sur le sol, refermaient les portes sur elle et, là, dans la protection du noir et du silence, elles confiaient leurs plus sombres secrets en chuchotant, murmures interdits dans une prison dorée.

C'était un de ces jours comme celui-ci, où les filles avaient ressenti un besoin presque indépendant d'elles de se confier les unes aux autres et, dans la pénombre de son héritage, Elise racontait comment un homme l'avait rabaissé de manière très sexiste le matin même, alors qu'elle prenait le bus.

« Je suis véritablement indignée ! Protesta Elle, qui mettait toujours de grands mots sur tout. » Colombe acquiesça sans tarder, car elle était presque toujours d'accord avec Elle. Anouchka triturait ses mains fines, quand soudain, sa douce voix, digne du son d'une berceuse non rouillée, sembla résonner dans l'habitacle.

« Ce serait si bien qu'on puisse quitter ce monde horrible autrement que par la mort… » Elise garda le silence, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était encore choquée parce ce qu'elle avait vécu le matin même. Sa petite-sœur, quant à elle, n'eut pas cette pudeur gracieuse qui faisait d'Elise la grande sœur aussi bien dans l'âge que dans le mental :

« C'est clair, on devrait fuguer, tels Lauren et Daniel, dans _E=mc2 mon amour_.

-Ils se sont fait prendre, contra Anouchka en fronçant ses délicats sourcils. Et ils étaient amoureux, ajoute-t-elle car elle se sentait toujours obligée de dire la vérité. » Colombe souffla. Elle n'avait pas lu ce livre, mais maintenant, elle était sûre de ne jamais le lire. Dommage. Elle lui en parlait comme de la huitième merveille du monde, constamment. Cette dernière n'argumenta pas en faveur de son opinion, admettant qu'après tout, Anouchka n'avait pas tort.

Elise sourit un d'un coup et annonça :

« Moi, j'adorerais me retrouver dans le monde d'One Piece. » Ses intonations claires, dites à hautes voix, surprirent les filles. Elles ne parlaient jamais à haute voix dans le meuble. En toute objectivité, elles auraient peut-être dû continuer comme ça, mais Elise venait de rompre la tradition, et, sans le savoir, elle avait provoqué quelque chose, quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'elle.

Il y eut un bruit, comme si une machine s'embrayait, les portes de l'armoire se refermèrent dans un claquement et, soudain, une sensation de chute qui provoqua la nausée d'Elle. Les filles hurlèrent, ce qui n'était pas non plus dans leur habitude, et l'armoire sembla chuter plus vite encore.

Soudain, dans un coup de vent, ses portes s'ouvrirent et Elle se retrouva éjectée. Colombe tenta de la ramener dans le meuble, mais elle se retrouva elle aussi projetée et ni Anouchka ni Elise ne parvinrent à la ramener près d'elle, et Elle avec. Elles disparurent bientôt de leur champ de vision, et ce fut alors au tour d'Anouchka, trop penchée en avant, de sortir de manière forcée du meuble. Elise, qui elle-même s'était penché pour rattraper sa petite-sœur et ses petites-sœurs de cœur, la suivit de près en priant pour se retrouver au moins avec elle.

Sous elle, une étendue d'eau glacée, et un point, un seul point, un point d'un marron un peu brut comme prélevé directement sur un arbre, qu'elle voyait se rapprocher à grande vitesse. Elise ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà morte : la pression de l'air aurait déjà dû l'assassiner mais, au contraire, elle se sentait en pleine forme, si ce n'est un petit tournis et un désappointement total.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Anouchka puis percuta de plein fouet ce qui lui sembla être un sol, quelque chose de bien plus solide que l'étendue d'eau qu'elle avait vu tout autour du point. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle tombe pile poil là où ça faisait diablement mal, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus : sous le coup de la douleur, elle s'évanouit.


	2. Descente vers l'insoupçonnable

**Coucou ! Ce chapitre était prêt depuis un moment, mais j'avais besoin de le relire histoire d'être sûre de ce que je postais ! J'espère cependant qu'il va vous plaire, dites moi s'il y a tout de même des fautes ! Bisous, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans la douleur, priant pour ne pas s'être cassé quelque chose en percutant ce qui lui avait semblé être du bois. Elle aurait bien juré, mais Elle détestait les grossièretés. Elle tourna difficilement la tête, toujours un peu dans les vapes, et avisa le décor d'une infirmerie plutôt haut-de-gamme. A sa droite, un rideau avait été tiré, sans doute dans le but de conserver l'intimité des deux patients. A sa gauche, elle fit le même constat.

Elle se releva difficilement, tiraillée, surtout dans le dos, où elle se souvenait d'être atterrie, et grimaça. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas morte, encore plus qu'elle ne se soit pas brisé la colonne vertébrale. Accrochée comme elle l'était à ces fils et ces transfusions, Elle se doutait néanmoins que son état de santé n'avait pas dû être tout rose.

Cependant, ayant le même réflexe qu'un héros de film d'action hollywoodien, elle décrocha le tout et se leva, chancelante sur ses faibles jambes. Pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, Elle continua d'avancer, gardant son but en tête : retrouver Colombe, qui avait chuté avec elle. Le seuil de la porte lui parut une étape facile à franchir : Elle quitta la froideur du carrelage immaculé pour la chaleur du bois écorché. Malheureusement pour elle, Elle eut le droit à une écharde dans le pied à peine le premier pas fait. Grimaçant, elle se refusa à se soutenir à l'aide des murs, de peur de récolter de nombreuses échardes sur les mains.

Elle était là, flageolante, perdue au milieu d'un dédale de couloirs incompréhensibles, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix assez distincts pour reconnaître là la voix de sa meilleure amie. Le soulagement la gagna : Colombe était bien là.

Revigorée, Elle s'élança dans la direction de sa voix, mais, dans son élan, trébucha et s'étala douloureusement sur le sol. Ce contact soudain avec la « terre ferme » lui fit réaliser une chose : elle sentait là les remous d'un bateau voguant sur l'eau. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle ravala la bile qui lui montait et ignora sa nausée, provoquée par le même mal de transport qui l'avait assaillie dans son armoire.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, toi ? Tu n'étais pas censée être à l'infirmerie ? Entendit-elle. » Elle se redressa difficilement, mais sentit qu'on l'aidait, la soutenant en la prenant par les bras. Maintenant sur les genoux, Elle dévisagea l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

Il était brun, les yeux très noirs, on distinguait à peine ses pupilles. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, des tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes et l'arête du nez, une musculature mise en évidence par son torse nu et un bermuda noir. Elle reconnut avec une sorte d'incrédulité à la fois horrifiée et émerveillée, Portgas D. Ace.

Ace. Le Ace. Le Ace d'One Piece. Celui qui était censé être mort, le grand-frère de Luffy, le fils de Gol D. Rogers, le deuxième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. Et surtout, par-dessus tout, le personnage de _manga_.

« Vous êtes… Ace ? Portgas D. Ace ? Lui demanda Elle, le visage décomposé. » Le jeune homme aborda un sourire encore plus grand, ce qui n'était même pas supposément possible, et lui répondit :

« Je vois que ma réputation me précède, mademoiselle. J'imagine que vous vous dirigiez vers le pont ? Vous avez dû entendre la voix de votre amie Colombe. Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques minutes et elle a juste pris le temps de se présenter avant de nous hurler dessus. Elle raconte quelque chose à propos d'un phénomène impossible, comme quoi nous ne devrions pas exister. C'est un peu vexant, voyez-vous. Je ne serais pas contre que vous la calmiez.

-Vous être très poli, balbutia bêtement la blessée.

-Ah, ça, ça surprend toujours venant de moi, lui assura Ace avec un air avenant. » Il la remit sur pied si aisément qu'Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas juste beaucoup trop légère, et la soutint par les épaules en l'emmenant dans les couloirs. Plus ils avançaient, plus Elle entendait Colombe distinctement. Celle-ci semblait morte de peur d'après le balbutiement de sa voix et elle criait parfois plus fort pour deux ou trois mots puis elle baissait la voix de quelques octaves et Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cela donnait quelque chose comme ça :

« Impossible…une folie…improbable…pète au casque…impensable…je deviens folle…vous n'êtes pas censé exister ! C'est…laisse-moi parler toi ! Et…franchement…Anouchka…Et Elise. Et Elise ! Pourquoi…tu ris toi là-bas ? » Ace eut un regard pour Elle et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il lui offrit un haussement de sourcils significatif.

L'instant d'après, ils émergeaient sur le pont du bateau, où une immense foule était regroupée, semblant former un cercle autour d'une des personnes qu'Elle souhaitait le plus voir : Colombe. Cette dernière se tenait là, dans sa jupe d'écolière déchirée et sa chemise débraillée, et elle écartait grand les bras, comme pour faire une démonstration de l'absurdité de la situation. En voyant son amie ainsi, Elle pouffa, et ce, malgré la gravité de la situation.

Sans doute ne se rendait-elle pas compte d'à quel point cette dernière était dangereuse. Quelque part, elle le savait cependant. Elles étaient là, séparées d'Anouchka et d'Elise, qui étaient restées dans l'armoire, et elles étaient dans un autre monde que le leur, en ayant perdu leur moyen de transport et leurs sœurs et en se retrouvant sur le bateau d'un équipage pirate extrêmement dangereux.

« Colombe ? Emit Elle avec une voix plus déraillée qu'elle ne l'eut imaginée. » L'émotion, trop exacerbée, rendait son élocution laborieuse. Son amie se retourna vivement, secoua les bras comme pour dire « non mais t'y crois, toi ? », puis, sembla réaliser quelque chose, et, sa dignité définitivement mise au placard, fondit sur Elle comme un rapace sur sa proie.

« Elle ! Hurla-t-elle, au comble de la panique. Tu es réveillée ! Ces satanés pirates refusaient de me dire où tu te trouvais ! » Elle protégea ses tympans de ses mains, puis, toujours sonnée, regarda autour d'elle. Une centaine, si ce n'est un millier, peut-être même plusieurs milliers, qu'en savait-elle, d'hommes se tenaient là, les observant comme on regarde le seul lion du zoo pour la première fois de sa vie. Sur un trône gigantesque, le père de cette marée humaine, l'homme à la moustache blanche qu'on appelait Barbe Blanche. Son inconscient railla le surnom peu approprié, mais elle le remit aux oubliettes en croisant le regard de Marco le phœnix. De manière presque aberrante, ils semblaient tous plus beaux en trois dimensions qu'en deux, en plus d'être encore plus puissants et imposants dans la réalité que sur les pages de son manga.

C'est sans doute cette réflexion intérieure qui la poussa à mettre son cerveau sur pause le temps d'enregistrer la situation rocambolesque dans laquelle elle avait été entraînée. Une fois toutes les informations relatives à sa compréhension des évènements enregistrés, elle manqua purement et simplement de glamour et de distinction en s'évanouissant subitement.


	3. Descente vers l'impensable

**Coucou ! Le troisième chapitre, qui était en cours depuis quelques jours. Alors, en revanche, celui-là, je ne l'ai pas trop relu ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Anouchka s'assit brusquement, et le bois du lit qu'on lui avait attribué grinça son mécontentement. En face d'elle, Elise, les points sur les hanches, tentait de mettre sa maturité à profit pour la rassurer tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement à un plan d'attaque. Concentrée, une pensée obsédante, néanmoins, se fraya le passage suffisant dans son esprit pour parvenir à délier sa langue :

« Colombe doit être en train de hurler et de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Et Elle a dû s'évanouir, répondit Anouchka. » La force de la russe était son calme à toute épreuve, celle de la grande-sœur était sa rationalité. Ces traits de leurs caractères respectifs se complétaient parfaitement, car lorsque l'une réfléchissait, elle s'affolait et l'autre la calmait immédiatement. A l'inverse, lorsque l'autre était trop calme et que son cerveau était vide, l'une trouvait la solution à leurs problèmes. C'était là leur seul pouvoir, mais elles le chérissaient de tout cœur car il faisait d'elles deux, une fois réunies, une entité à part entière.

« Oui, ça lui ressemble, soupira Elise en se laissant elle-même tomber sur son lit. » Sa combi-short aux imprimés floraux, sa préférée, était tristement déchiquetée autour de son corps, car l'atterrissage avait été plutôt violent. De plus, elle avait encore le teint pâle de sa dernière crise d'hyperventilation, qu'Anouchka avait su réfréner à temps. Cette dernière avait elle-même souffert de l'atterrissage : son débardeur lui avait dit « Adieu » et son short de tarderait pas à suivre cet exemple licencieux.

Quelques coups à la porte les tirèrent de leurs rêveries éparses. Elise autorisa l'accès de leur cabine, et, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, une tête rousse surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut les filles ! Les aborda Shanks avec un sourire un peu gauche. Bien installées ?

-Aussi bien que l'on le peut dans la cale d'un navire, rétorqua Elise.

-C'est sûr que lorsqu'on est habitué à dormir dans les nuages…

-Monsieur, on ne vient pas des nuages, l'interrompit Anouchka. On vous l'a déjà dit.

-Mais vous pouvez me le dire, que vous venez d'une île céleste ! Protesta le capitaine du bateau, apparemment persuadé d'avoir raison. Je connais l'existence de ces îles, je ne me moquerais pas de vous, je vous assure.

-Et nous, nous vous assurons que nous ne venons pas de là-haut, lui répondit Elise, catégorique. » Elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait apprécié Shanks si elle l'avait rencontré dans la réalité, et même plus que ça, qu'elle l'aurait adoré, adopté, ou épousé, ou les trois, ou plus, mais, en réalité, elle le trouvait jusqu'ici puéril et sans grand intérêt. Heureusement pour son impression globale, il avait au moins le mérite d'être d'une gentillesse remarquable, en particulier pour un pirate. Il leur avait offert le droit de séjourner à bord de son navire, mis à disposition une cabine, promis repas et nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer ceux défectueux, et cherchait à les aider à rentrer chez elles. Simplement, il ne savait pas où se trouvait ce « chez elles ». Et elles non plus.

« Bref, se résigna-t-il, même s'il était pour le moins évident qu'il n'était pas décidé à abandonner son idée d'île céleste, je venais vous apporter vos nouveaux vêtements. » Sur ces entrefaites, il leur tendit une pile de vêtements, manifestement, des vêtements d'homme.

« Bon, ce sont ceux de mon fils parce que nous n'avions pas de femme à bord jusqu'à ce que vous atterrissiez, mais comme vous êtes plutôt grandes et que vous avez un peu près le même âge, ça devrait le faire, non ? Leur expliqua-t-il, apparemment embarrassé.

-Votre quoi ? Répliqua Elise, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon fils, Akashi ! Vous ne l'avez pas rencontrez parce qu'il est discret, mais hum, si vous voulez le rencontrez, histoire de le remercier, tout ça, tout ça, il traîne souvent du côté de la vigie ! » Et sur cette exclamation, Shanks disparut de leur chambre, et la porte claqua.

« Shanks le Roux à un fils et personne n'est au courant ? S'insurgea Elise, visiblement choquée.

-Bah, si, son équipage doit le savoir, rationalisa Anouchka.

-Je te parle de personnes réelles, se contenta de répondre son amie. » Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter plus de mots : toutes deux avaient saisi ce que ça signifiait. Un vent de déprime s'engouffra entre les mailles des gros pulls qu'Anouchka et Elise revêtaient. Les vêtements d'Akashi n'étaient pas neuf, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus en piteux état, ce qui rendait, somme toute, leur port plutôt confortable. Toute occupée qu'elle était à boucler sa ceinture, la blonde réagit d'un hochement de tête quand la brune la quitta, presque sans un regard en arrière.

La force de la curiosité terrassait la raison d'Elise. Gravissant les marches qui menaient des cabines au pont du navire, le bois craquant sous ses pas, son qu'elle catalogua immédiatement comme « sordide », elle pensait à ce fils mystérieux, ce fils dont Oda ne parlait pas du tout dans le manga qu'elle aimait temps. Là, tout de suite, elle aurait aimé être devant le récit imagé, tranquillement installée, et pouvoir monopoliser le lit de sa sœur pour lui signifier, avec un sourire taquin et tendre :

« Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, pauvre lectrice seulement rendue à l'Arc Dressrosa. »

S'apercevoir qu'elle ne le lisait pas, mais qu'elle le vivait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, ou du moins en prendre l'entière mesure, lui fit pousser un soupir mélancolique : qu'il était bien le temps où elle grandissait simplement, sans tomber bizarrement dans une sorte de monde parallèle qu'elle avait toujours cru irréel.

Toute à sa réflexion, Elise se posa une question qui méritait qu'on s'y penche : l'armoire serait-elle tombée dans _Narnia_ si elle en avait fait la demande ? Ou la formule ne marchait-elle qu'avec ce monde ci ?

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas ! S'exclama une petite voix, très claire ». La voix ressemblait à celle qu'aurait eue l'eau cristalline si elle avait été dotée de parole. Pure et chantonnante, elle était aussi minuscule, comme broyée par le vacarme ambiant. Elise s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée sur le pont depuis un moment déjà.

« C'est moi qui te parle, jolie chose, enchaina cette même voix. » Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se posèrent enfin sur la détentrice de ces magnifiques cordes vocales. Une toute petite créature, qu'Elise identifia immédiatement, non sans surprise, comme étant une Tontatta. La naine, souriante, ne faisait sans doute pas plus que la taille de sa main, et arborait deux longues couettes roses, une casquette rouge, un t-shirt rayé, un jean et des ballerines noires.

« Tu es une Tontatta, consentit à marmonner Elise en s'apercevant que la jolie créature perdait patience et ce, malgré son sourire charmeur.

-Je vois que tu connais l'existence de ma race ! Répliqua la mini-femme. Enchantée de te rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une main de la taille d'un ongle, je m'appelle Dorie ! »


End file.
